


Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Lots of biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, it's all a lot of sinning, lots of hickeys, lots of scratching, slight blood, threesome (duh), why else do you think i named it sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re the only two of the band I haven’t fucked.”Alternatively, the threesome no one asked for but I wrote anyway
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul, Rain Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul/Swiss Army Ghoul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cardinal_Rat_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Rat_Man/gifts).



_“You’re the only two of the band I haven’t fucked.”_

Those were his exact words. Those were the words that led them all to share a bed on a cold Saturday night. 

Rain stood by the crystal window of his room and stared out at the abbey’s gardens. It was raining so much it felt like the sky would fall down on them at any time. Was Heaven actually weeping for their sins? It was unlikely, but the water ghoul liked the coincidence too much to let go of the idea. 

“You know it’s all up to you.” 

The blue eyed ghoul spun around slowly at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Dew and him had been fooling around for almost a year, before the fire ghoul decided to indulge into a more official title. It was weird at first; being called someone’s something. The blonde had never been tied down to anything, much less to anyone. But Rain just had something in him that managed to captivate him. 

“Why are you asking me again? I already agreed.” Rain murmured and furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared into his lover’s red eyes. “Are _you_ having second thoughts about this?”

“No.” Dew shook his head and ran a hand through his short hair, tugging at the ends of it gently. He sat on the edge of their bed, biting at his lower lip as he looked over Rain’s figure. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am. I’m not going to break.” 

Rain knew Dew had been wary about the idea of a threesome, because he thought he was fragile. Although he understood his fears and the constant need to protect him, the water ghoul was stronger than what he appeared to be. He walked slowly over to the shorter ghoul and sat down on his lap. Black, long, nails scratched through the blonde locks as Rain pressed hot, open mouthed, kisses along Dew’s jawline. 

“I’ve been stretching myself for a week and you’re now going to tell me it was all for nothing? We’re doing this. It’s a one time thing, anyway, right? I can handle him.” 

“You can handle him, I’m sure. You can also handle me, I know that very well.” Dew whispered, eyes slipping shut. His hands slid up Rain’s thighs gently, scraping his nails gently over the ghoul's smooth skin. His lips parted, his pierced tongue licking over them quickly. “I don’t think you can handle us both, though.”

A soft sigh slipped past Rain’s lips, as he nuzzled against Dew’s neck. He breathed him in deeply, his chest warming at the familiar scent of cinnamon. The intense scent of the fire ghoul was enough to leave him floating. He ran his tongue slowly over the ghoul’s neck, smiling small to himself as he felt him shiver. 

“I want this. I’m ready.” Rain reassured and cupped Dew’s face, making sure to hold eye contact as he spoke every word. “You’ll enjoy it.” He promised and kissed his lips carefully, pulling away quickly as he heard a knock at the door. “Be nice. And don’t get possessive.” 

Swiss slid his hands into his back pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to another as he waited for either of them to open the door. Threesomes were nothing new for him. Although, it was his first time being in one with two ghouls that were _dating_. Deep inside, his voice of reason told him maybe it wasn’t the best idea. But he wasn’t exactly thinking with his brain at the moment. 

A wave of cinnamon and ocean breeze hit him as the door opened, his lips parting and pupils widening in response. Had they started without him? It was either that or they were just as turned on as he was. He had never before realized how intense they both smelled. It was soothing, though. Dew’s strong cinnamon and Rain’s soft ocean breeze managed to evaporate all of Swiss’ previous doubts. 

It was just one night of sin. 

How bad could it possibly get? 

“Hey.” 

“Come in.” Rain smiled small and leaned against the door, biting at the inside of his cheek as his eyes scanned over Swiss’ body. He could see the toned muscles even through his clothes and his insides burned with anticipation. 

Swiss stepped into the room and loosened up his tie, nodding once as greeting. He was… thrilled, to say the least. He was used to being in chambers that weren’t his own. Though that didn’t mean that the usual rush of excitement and adrenaline of being with someone new disappeared. He licked over his lips and examined the room, mentally picturing how much damage they could cause. Two ghouls having sex was _a lot_. Any number above that meant chaos, for sure. 

“We got rid of everything valuable already.” Dew spoke up, easily reading through Swiss. He licked over his lips, eyes momentarily dragging over Rain before he locked stares with the third party they had in their room for the night. 

“Smart.” Swiss chuckled softly and cleared his throat, swallowing harshly. His throat went dry. He had been in all of the other band ghouls' beds before, so why did this feel any different? It was weird. He didn’t like it. He wasn’t used to feeling out of his comfort zone; vulnerable. “So.” He clapped his hands and nodded once. “It’s raining a lot tonight, huh?”

Rain rolled his eyes at that and scoffed. He reached behind him blindly and quickly locked the door, just to make sure they wouldn’t have to deal with any unwanted interruptions. If anyone needed them, well, too bad. 

“There’s no need for small talk. We all know what’s going to happen tonight.” The water ghoul spoke up, swirling a strand of hair around his finger slowly. His hair had been getting a bit long lately, but he couldn’t be bothered to cut it. Not when it meant Dew got to properly grab a handful of it when giving head. 

Swiss let out a small sigh of relief at that and nodded. He was grateful for that. There was no need to make things awkward. After all, they were all friends. Just casual sex between ghoul friends. Easy.  


“Who’s bottoming?” Rain asked innocently, raising an eyebrow as his eyes quickly flicked from Swiss to Dew, and back. 

The fire ghoul’s eyes widened slightly, jaw dropping as he stared at his partner in shock. What a sudden change of events. “Wha— I thought…” He stuttered out, furrowing his eyebrows.

Swiss’ yellow eyes met Dew’s red ones, a clear state of confusion shared between them. He pursed his lips together slightly and cleared his throat, running both of his hands through his hair. “I, uh… I guess I can, if neither of you want to, yeah.” He barely even believed his own words. Guess there’s a first time for everything, right?

A loud laugh rippled through Rain’s chest and quickly covered his mouth with his hands, his blue eyes darkening at the sight of the two, very, bewildered ghouls. “I’m just kidding. Of course I’m bottoming. You two wouldn’t know how to take cock, anyway.” He shrugged his shoulders and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

He started making his way over to the bed once the shirt was off, letting it slip gently from his fingers and to the floor. With a quick few steps he was standing in front of Swiss and pulling him in by his tie. He stared up into the ghoul’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. “You seem cautious.” Rain purred, twisting the tie slowly around his hand, so as to get a better grip of the fabric. He tugged Swiss down closer to his face and brushed his parted lips over his. 

The ghoul’s sweet scent hit him like a train. The water ghoul’s pupils widened, eyes fluttering shut as he breathed Swiss in. “You smell like honey.” He whispered, his tongue poking out to trace over the other’s lips. “I like it.” He cupped Swiss’ face with his free hand and dug his nails gently into his cheek, stepping back before the taller one could kiss him. 

The atmosphere in the room was driving them all insane. Dew watched Rain charm Swiss easily, who seemed more than willing to rip the other’s clothes right then and there. He laid down and flexed his arms behind his head, resting them back against the pillows. He was patiently waiting for the other two to get on the bed as well. He was already shirtless with only his boxers on. 

“I want you.” Rain breathed as he stepped back to the bed, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Swiss’ pants. “And you.” He looked over his shoulder at Dew and bit at the corner of his lower lip gently. “Inside me.” He had been hit with a newfound confidence and it was definitely showing.

“What?” Swiss whispered, already unbuttoning his own shirt with one hand at a ridiculous speed. What could he say. He was good with his hands. Not to mention he had undone various types and sizes of buttons before. He had undressing skills to spare. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t done before. Quite a few times, actually.” Rain reassured and smirked at the look of surprise on Dew’s face. He shrugged carelessly and undid his pants, stripping from them slowly. A little bit of a show wouldn’t hurt anyone. He licked over his lips, humming softly as he kicked the pants away. “I’ve been prepping, I’m stretched and I have ludicrous amounts of lube. We can do this.” 

Dew stared into Rain’s eyes for a moment, seeking for any hint of hesitation to his words. He refused to participate or encourage any scenario that Rain wasn’t absolutely certain about it. When he found none, he simply gave a small nod. 

There was no more conversation after that for a while.

Clothes were shedded in a matter of seconds. 

The mixture of the three of their scents soon enough engulfed the entire room. It was addictive and it only motivated them more. The rain outside seemed to fall harder with every touch shared, which only made Rain more eager about the entire situation. There was something about fucking to the sound of it that got him worked up. Or maybe it was just that he felt closer to his element and it drove him wild. 

“You’re…” Rain breathed as he was shoved onto the bed, looking up at Swiss who settled between his legs. His eyes traveled down, licking over his lips slowly as he stared at his length. “Richly endowed, as a certain Papa would say.” He teased, eyes slipping shut as he felt Dew’s lips working on his neck. 

Swiss chuckled softly at that and rolled his eyes. He laid down between Rain’s legs, lips brushing slowly down the water ghoul’s bare thighs. He looked up at Dew who handed him a pillow without a word. It was like he had read his thoughts. Interesting. They both clearly had in mind only one thing: Rain’s pleasure. He would be taking a lot later, which meant he needed to be as relaxed as possible. Swiss was happy to help with that. 

Gently, Swiss slid a hand under Rain’s hips and secured his arm around them tightly. He lifted them up just enough to place the pillow there, replacing his arm by the soft cushion instead. Once he got the ghoul positioned in the right angle, Swiss went back to work. He looked up at Rain for a moment, raising an eyebrow after he noticed the butt plug he had in. 

“What?” 

“You weren’t lying when you said you were prepared.” Swiss scoffed softly and held onto the end of the plug gently, pulling it out of the ghoul slowly. His lips parted and his own cock twitched slightly at the sound Rain made with the loss of it. “Empty?” He teased and placed the, rather large, plug on the nightstand. He settled back between Rain’s legs, hands running down the water ghoul’s stomach for a second, before giving a hot lick over his rim. 

“O-Oh.” Rain gasped softly, his thighs shaking at the sudden wet sensation. He hadn’t been expecting that, at all. He figured they would just get straight to the fucking. It was what they had discussed, after all. Not like he was complaining. He would take as much attention as he was offered. He let Swiss do whatever he wanted with him, head turning to the side so to look at the fire ghoul that laid beside him. “Kiss me.” He whispered, already feeling out of breath. 

Dew didn’t need to be told twice. 

The blonde leaned down slowly, bumping his horns gently against Rain’s affectionately, before crashing their lips together. He cupped his face with one hand firmly, making sure the water ghoul didn’t pull away before he was done ravishing his mouth. He deepened the kiss, the cool metal of his piercing pressing against Rain’s tongue. Dew smirked small, eyes fluttering open so to look at the ghoul who was starting to pant. 

Swiss had Rain’s legs over his shoulders. His hands were gripping firmly at each of his thighs, trying his best to keep the ghoul steady. Though Rain found it almost impossible to stay still for him. Automatically, his hips rocked down slowly against the tongue that was pressed deep and hot inside him. 

The sight was so impossibly filthy, it had Dew hard. He bit at the inside of his cheek as he noticed how Rain’s stomach muscles clenched, taking in a shaky breath to try and clear his thoughts. 

“Let me—” The blue eyed ghoul started, but was silenced by Dew’s index finger pressed against his lips. Baffled, he furrowed his eyebrows, eyes running worriedly over the fire ghoul’s face. Why didn’t he want him to please him too? 

“No.” Dew whispered, just as Rain’s back arched off the bed. Swiss was clearly doing an excellent job down there. “Let _me_.” He breathed, eyes widening as Rain wrapped his lips around his finger and sucked at it slowly. A small smirk appeared on his face as he pulled his finger out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Ever so gently, so to not rip the flesh, Dew ran his sharp nail over the other’s lips. 

A shiver ran up Rain’s spine, whimpering softly as his thighs tightened around Swiss’ head. He ran a hand down his own body, until he reached the yellow eyed ghoul’s hair. His slender fingers slid gently through the curls, the soft motion contrasting drastically with the entire situation. It was way too delicate for a threesome. But Rain was just like that. 

The absorbing wetness hit him out of nowhere. He hadn’t been expecting _that_. 

Dew had definitely caught him off guard. 

Rain’s heart almost broke out of his ribcage, his free hand gripping onto the bed sheets so tightly he was sure his nails were ripping them. He looked down, chest heaving as he stared at the fire ghoul who had his cock in his mouth. 

“Oh— _Satan_ ,” The water ghoul moaned loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he collapsed back against the soft, welcoming, pillows. 

It was about time Dew put his tongue piercing to use, after all. He didn’t kiss Rain for an entire month, so to let the new addition heal properly. It had been during a random train of thought, that the bassist had mentioned how he was interested in tongue piercings and how they would change the experience of receiving oral. And well, for the blonde, that was more than enough reason to get one. After all, he really was all about Rain’s pleasure. 

Rain damned the day he wondered about the accessory, because he wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t fucking ready. 

The metal ball ran over his slit back and forth, as Dew rolled his tongue at a painfully slow pace over the head of Rain’s cock. He opened an eye to look up at his lover and smirked slightly, proud of how wrecked the ghoul already looked. Hell, they had barely even started. But they all had enough stamina for a lifetime, so he wasn’t worried. 

Rain _was_ worried, though. Maybe he had underestimated what being with Swiss _and_ Dew at the same time implied. Not like he wanted it to stop, though. But a little mental preparation of what would come would’ve been nice to have. He expected for them all to be working on each other simultaneously. It was only fair, right? Instead he had an extremely skilled tongue up his ass and his lover’s pierced tongue working on his cock, all at the same time. 

Swiss opened his eyes briefly as he heard Rain’s laboured breath, pulling his tongue out of him for a second. He smirked at Dew, who was deep throating the water ghoul without a problem, his nose buried in the spot next to Rain’s hip bone. The fire ghoul was lying horizontally on the bed, giving Rain a sideways blowjob. That was new. Swiss hadn’t seen that before. But a mouth was a mouth, after all. Tongues worked wonders; no matter the angle. 

The eye contact made with Rain was brief, but it was enough to fuel the fire inside Swiss’ stomach. His nails dug harshly onto the water ghoul’s ass, scratching at each glute slowly, as he attached his lips to Rain’s inner thigh. He sucked eagerly at the spot, teeth nibbling at the skin. Purple was already beginning to take over the mark Swiss left, purring in content at his own work. 

Rain bucked his hips up, eyes fluttering shut as Dew hollowed his cheeks around his length. The hand that had been holding onto the sheets quickly let go of them, so to slide it through the back of Dew’s hair instead. He held him down gently, thighs shaking over Swiss’ shoulders as the fire ghoul’s tongue worked on the base of Rain’s cock. He scratched at his boyfriend’s scalp, in a way too tender way. Again, Rain couldn’t help his softer side. No matter the situation. 

Swiss rolled his eyes some, noticing the gesture. Definitely the softest threesome he’d experienced. He reached over for one of the several bottles of lube that Rain had settled out for them, lapping over his hole before digging his tongue inside him once again. The fresh scent of the water ghoul started to get more intense. Ocean breeze no more, for sure. The mixture of it with Dew’s strong cinnamon was making his own head spin. If he had known before the couple would be so interesting in bed, Swiss would’ve made a move earlier. 

After pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Swiss replaced his tongue with them. He knew that Rain was perfectly stretched already, but he’d rather be careful about it anyway. There could never be such a thing as too much preparation when it came to having two cocks up your ass. He pushed his index and middle finger inside Rain, lips parting when his knuckles pressed up against his rim. 

“How the actual fuck do you manage to still feel tight after… _that_?” Swiss breathed out in shock, nodding over slightly to the ridiculously large butt plug resting on the small table by the bed. 

The sound of actual words being spoken brought Dew back to reality. He wrapped his hand gently around the base of Rain’s dick, giving a last hot lick along his length. He stopped at the head, moaning quietly to himself as he gave a few more sucks. His tongue ran over it slowly, making sure to properly tease the slit with his piercing. With a wet pop, the blonde finally forced himself to let go of his boyfriend’s cock, licking over his red swollen lips. Dew’s eyes fluttered open, just to reveal that his once bright red eyes were instead a deep crimson colour. Lust had completely taken over him and his irises gave him away. 

Rain cried out softly, complaining by the sudden lack of attention. He propped himself up onto his elbows, panting as he looked down at Swiss between his legs. A strand of hair fell onto his eyes and Rain tried his best to push it to the side by blowing at it. Dew noticed and was quick to brush the strand of hair behind the water ghoul’s ear gently. 

“What?” Rain breathed, the inside of his ears ringing. 

Swiss laughed softly and smiled warmly, his fingers slowly sliding in and out of Rain. “Nothing. You’re just so damn hot.” He said instead, his sharp canine digging gently at the corner of his lower lip.

A chuckle was elicited from the fire ghoul at that and raised an eyebrow down at Swiss, smirking some as he shook his head. Rain had always been incredibly sexy in his eyes. It was a shame that most of the time the brunette didn’t seem to believe him. He placed a hand over Rain’s neck, just to run it slowly down his chest and stomach. “He’s such a pretty little thing, hm?” He purred. 

“Shut up.” Rain moaned as his head fell back, his heels digging gently into the middle of Swiss’ back. “There.” He whispered out shakily, as he rocked his hips down onto the thick fingers. 

Certainly enough, Swiss could feel the bundle of nerves on his fingertips. He smirked some at that and bit down at one of Rain’s hip bones gently, sucking a soft hickey to it as his fingers curled up. In soft circles, he pressed his fingers incessantly to Rain’s prostate, his own breath getting heavier as he watched the water ghoul squirm with his touch. 

Slow drops of precum were already leaking out of Rain and onto his lower stomach. His blue eyes seemed almost entirely black with how dark they had gotten over the course of the past thirty minutes. His hips jerked, lips parting at the shock waves of pleasure that rushed throughout his entire body. 

Dew had been working on Rain’s nipples, taking his sweet time in making sure each one of them was sucked hard. He then left a trail of hickeys and bite marks down the water ghoul’s torso, stopping where the small puddle of fluid had formed on his slightly toned abs. He took all of the precum into his tongue with one lick, humming happily at the taste. “You’re fucking delicious.” He purred and gave a hot suck to the head of Rain’s throbbing cock, just for good measure. 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Rain gasped and scratched at the sheets desperately, not caring that he was tearing them apart. “Stop, stop! Both of you!” He panted, moaning loudly as his thighs began to tremble.

Swiss stopped finger fucking him right away, as Dew furrowed his eyebrows. The blonde looked up at Rain with a concerned expression, reaching up with a hand. He combed his fingers tenderly through the water ghoul’s sweaty hair, pushing it off his forehead. He squeezed Rain’s hips gently with his other hand, tilting his head to the side. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” Rain gasped loudly and nodded, his legs falling from Swiss’ shoulders. 

“Are you sure?” Swiss asked then, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the bothered skin of the hickey on his inner thigh. 

“Yes, yes.” Rain nodded and held his index finger up, silently indicating the two to give him a moment. His erratic breathing slowly eased down a little, eyes opening up once again. 

He wouldn’t be able to survive the night. He was sure of it. The water ghoul ran a hand through his hair, scrunching his nose up slightly at the wet feeling. He was all sweaty and bothered, while the other two looked spectacular. Why was he the only one that had to look completely wrecked? He bit at his lower lip harshly, nibbling at the same spot, only stopping when he felt the iron taste on his mouth. Rain’s tongue quickly darted out and licked the drops of blood away. 

“Then what’s the problem?” The honey scented ghoul inquired again, completely ignoring how hard his neglected cock was. With a fast look over Dew’s body, he could tell he was in pretty much the same state. 

“It was too much. I was gonna cum if you two kept at it.” Rain explained easily, shrugging his shoulders as a shaky sigh left his lips. “I need you two to get inside me before I explode.” He whispered, his mouth watering already at the idea of being filled up. 

Dew smirked at that and bit at his own sharp nail for a second, trying to figure out the best position for Rain’s pleasure. He grabbed the water ghoul by his wrists and pulled him up. “You want to be between us?” He purred and ran his forked tongue along Rain’s jawline. 

“Yes.” Rain whispered and closed his eyes, allowing the other two to move him around however they deemed best. “Yes, please.” It almost sounded like a beg. Maybe it was. He didn’t care if he came across as needy. He _was_ needy. How else was he supposed to sound.

Swiss got up on his knees and wrapped an arm around Rain’s waist firmly, spinning him around until the blue eyed ghoul’s back was pressed firmly against his own firm chest. Dew positioned himself in front of the water ghoul, on his knees as well. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position for Swiss and Dew, and it would take a lot of strength to fuck into Rain properly. But the blonde was sure they could handle it. The couple had already fucked before in almost every position possible. Which had earned them a fair share of _very_ intense orgasms, as well some very tragic episodes where someone ended up getting hurt. It was all worth it, though.

Rain smiled small to himself, letting out an _almost_ innocent giggle as he stared into Dew’s eyes. “Mhmm. I could get used to being trapped between you two.” He purred, his heart beginning to race in anticipation. Nothing was happening yet, but Rain felt like he would come undone at any second. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t you like that.” Dew scoffed and traced Rain’s collarbones slowly with his finger. “Try and relax, yeah?” He spoke softly, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s chin. He picked up two bottles of lube and handed Swiss one. They would need a lot of it, if they wanted to make it all work at the first try. It was a good thing Rain had been preparing himself prior to the night’s events.

“I’m relaxed as I can be.” Rain snapped. It came out way harsher than what he first intended. Not like he could actually control his tone at the moment. He was burning up from the inside out, felt sweaty all over and in no position to start taking orders from anyone; not even from the one he loved. 

Swiss ran his forked tongue over Rain’s earlobe, sucking at the bit of flesh slowly as he poured some more lube onto his fingers. He let his teeth scrap over his ear as he pulled away, eyes landing on Dew. He was matching his own actions, slicking up his member as well. 

“Go in both at the same time.” Rain whispered, hooking a leg around Dew’s hips tightly so as to hold himself up. He pulled the fire ghoul in closer to his body, sighing softly as his eyes fluttered shut. He trusted completely that the two wouldn’t let him fall. Considering Swiss’ firm hold of his hips and Dew’s harsh grip on the back of his thighs, Rain felt pretty safe between them.

“Hold on.” Dew laughed softly, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He slid three of his lube coated fingers inside Rain, stretching him around just in case. He would never forgive himself if he harmed him in any way. It might not have been Rain’s first time doing such a thing, but it was for the blonde. Being extra careful about it was Dew’s main priority; along with the blue eyed creature’s pleasure, of course. 

A small smile appeared on the water ghoul’s features, his insides starting to boil with a different kind of heat; love. He would never actually admit it, but he was smitten for how tender and sentimental Dew got whenever he was around him. He had definitely misjudged the fire ghoul before, building out his personality just by what he saw on stage. But that was before they got to know each other. Of course, it was all for Rain’s eyes only and the other would never talk about Dew’s secret soft side to anyone else. Well, now Swiss was involved too. But the yellow eyed ghoul was too focused on jerking himself slowly, biting gently down at Rain’s shoulder, to realize the moment the other two were sharing. 

Squirming at Dew’s touch, Rain’s lips parted and a soft line of moans came out of him. “Babe,” He breathed. “I’m fine.” He promised and reached up to gently hold the back of Dew’s neck. His claws scratched gently over his scalp, tugging at the soft, short, strands of hair tenderly. “I’ll be okay.” He whispered and blew him a kiss, the muscles of his calves tightening as his lover’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “Don’t tease me.” He whimpered and rocked his hips down onto Dew’s touch, seeking out for another caress to the spot. 

“Okay, okay.” The blonde whispered and pulled his fingers out from Rain, hissing slightly as a sharp pain rushed through him. He raised an eyebrow to himself at that, his eyes landing on his wrist. Rain had wrapped his tail tightly around it.

“I like you close.” Rain explained in a hushed tone and shrugged a shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Swiss. He moaned softly as he felt teeth and tongue against his pulse, grinning to himself as he lost himself completely to them. 

The fire ghoul lifted his hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to Rain’s tail. “I like you close, too.” He whispered and tossed the bottle of lube away once he was done with it. 

“Ready?” Swiss spoke up as he pulled away from Rain’s neck, staring at the mark he left for a second. He locked stares with Dew and raised his eyebrows at the ghoul, who simply nodded in reply. 

Rain made sure to loosen up every muscle in his body, inhaling deeply. He blew out the air slowly through his nose, cock twitching in anticipation. If he was hard and throbbing after all that mouth action, he could only imagine how the other two were feeling practically untouched. Rain should probably feel bad for neglecting their cocks for so long, but he was sure he’d make up for it with what would happen next. 

Well. 

He wasn’t prepared.

He was _not_ fucking prepared.

A loud cry left Rain’s lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he clenched down tightly around both cocks that were now inside him. He had been expecting it to hurt more, to feel more uncomfortable. But none of that happened, and it was why he was so surprised. 

It felt _so_ fucking good?

The other times that Rain had been in that same situation it always stung at first. It took awhile for him to get adjusted. What changed? It was nothing like what he had been expecting and he felt like he was about to orgasm just by the initial sensation. 

“O-Oh my—” 

Dew looked up at Rain, panting softly as he tried to adjust to the new tightness. Why hadn’t they tried this before? He bit at the inside of his cheek for a moment, leaning down to suck a hickey to Rain’s collarbones. “Are you okay?” 

“No, because you two are not fucking moving.” Rain growled, hands quickly landing on Dew’s shoulders. He planned to use them as leverage, trying his best to lift himself off their members so as to ride them. But he wasn’t strong enough for that. His arms trembled and his thighs weren’t responding properly enough to move from his current position. 

“Don’t.” Swiss shook his head, his grip on Rain’s hips tightening. His nails dug gently into the skin, leaving a few scratch marks on them. “Let us.” He purred, inhaling shakily. 

Their thrusts were wary. None of the two were completely sure about their actions at first, way too worried about trying to treat Rain delicately. Though that just earned them both scratches from the water ghoul, who was writhing under their touch.

Huh. Maybe Rain wasn’t as fragile as Swiss thought.

“Who the fuck are you calling fragile.” Rain snapped. He would’ve bitten the other’s neck if he had been in a position that allowed it. But leaning back against the ghoul’s chest, the best he could achieve was to crane his neck up and try and bite at his jaw. Though his teeth barely grazed over Swiss’ chin.

The yellow eyed ghoul didn’t realize at all he had been speaking. He laughed softly at Rain’s weak attempt to hurt him and rolled his eyes. That just made him seem adorable; as adorable as he could be while getting double penetrated. “Sorry.” He breathed out through a moan, starting to pick up pace. If Rain wanted for him to let loose, then Swiss would gladly comply. 

Words were long gone from any of their minds. 

Hot moans and the wet sound of their thrusts echoed through the entire room. Rain moaned loudly, gasping for air whenever he felt pressure against his prostate. He couldn’t distinguish whose cock it was that was doing it, but he felt on cloud nine. His stomach tightened with pleasure, feeling his own nipples hardening. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his thighs, noticing the tails wrapping around each of them; Dew on his right and Swiss on his left. A small smirk appeared on his face momentarily, before quickly disappearing as another wave of pleasure rushed through him. 

Was he still breathing?

He had no fucking idea. Rain wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot to breathe every once in a while. It was hard to concentrate on taking air when he had two cocks to take first. Each thrust sent him upwards Swiss’ chest a bit more, the skin to skin contact all over his body driving him crazy. He didn’t know he needed a ghoul taking him from behind and another from the front until then. Weakly, he tried to tug Dew in closer so their chest would rub against each other with each thrust. 

“I-I… I don’t think I’m gonna last.” The water ghoul warned, the glide of Swiss and Dew’s cocks inside him causing goosebumps to go up his arms.

Rain’s lips parted, gasping hotly as he felt the familiar burning sensation in his lower stomach ripping through his body. He reached behind himself with one hand, sliding his long fingers through the back of Swiss’ hair. He tugged at the curls harshly, pulling the ghoul’s head down closer to his neck. Wanton moans slipped past his lips, opening his eyes slightly so to look at his boyfriend through his lashes. He reached up with his free hand and cupped the side of Dew’s face gently, caressing over the blonde’s cheekbone. Panting, his head fell back against Swiss’ shoulder. His sharp, long, nails dug slightly into Dew’s skin, urging him closer to the other side of his neck. 

“ _Fuck_.” Rain whined and his grip on both of the ghouls tightened, clenching down around their cocks. It really was an indecorous situation. But it felt way too good to be ashamed of it.

“Are you okay?” Dew whispered, panting hotly as he tried his best to kiss Rain’s lips. His eyes fluttered close, holding tightly onto the back of his boyfriend’s thighs. His thrusts were in perfect sync with Swiss’ and he couldn’t help but feel like they were breaking the water ghoul.

“Yes! Stop asking me that, fuck. D-Don’t…” Rain moaned loudly, thighs beginning to tremble. “Don’t fucking stop, don’t— _Please_.” He forced himself to open his eyes, staring right into Dew’s dark red ones. He had never seen his pupils so dilated before. 

Swiss’ strong chest brushing against his back with every thrust was sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. Rain had no idea how he was able to handle them both at the same time, honestly. Not like it really mattered at the moment. The smell of honey was driving him crazy. The mix of the sweet scent with Dew’s cinnamon was intoxicating. 

In a silent conversation through eye contact, Swiss and Dew nodded once. They both ran their forked tongues over each side of Rain’s neck, being able to feel his erratic pulse under the skin. Without a second thought, they both gave a rough bite.

A loud cry left Rain’s lips, eyes rolling back as black patches began to blur his vision. He came onto Dew’s stomach, his body spasming lightly at his own orgasm. He could _feel_ the air leaving his lungs at the intense sensation of it all. The fact that the other two never slowed down their thrusts didn’t help his fucked out state, either. 

The water ghoul’s body went limp, moaning softly as he got fucked through his high. His hands shakily reached for Dew’s shoulders, holding onto them weakly. His nails dug sharply into the skin of the fire ghoul’s shoulder blades, scratching harshly at them as he tightened, even more, around the other two. The overstimulation to his prostate was making him dizzy.

It didn’t take long for the other two to reach their high as well. 

Swiss was the first one to finish. He wrapped an arm firmly around Rain’s waist, holding him down onto his cock firmly as he spilled inside him. He licked over his lips slowly and pressed a soft kiss to a particularly tender spot behind the ghoul’s ear, making him visibly shiver. 

With a couple more harsh thrusts, Dew hit his own orgasm. His head fell onto Rain’s shoulder, lips parting as his hips jerked, his movements slowing down. He swallowed dryly, feeling like he hadn’t had a sip of water in centuries. 

Rain slid a hand gently through Dew’s hair, combing it back slowly as he tried his best to catch his breath. He pressed a kiss to his temple, before looking up at Swiss. He urged him down and finally molded their lips together. 

It was a slow and passionate kiss; as much as it could get in their exhausted state. Rain smiled small against Swiss, biting softly at his lower lip. “You taste like honey, too.” He hummed happily, thighs shaking as he felt cum dripping out of him. 

“I think you’re just high on my scent.” Swiss purred. 

“Hmm. Maybe.”

-

Rain limped his way to the bathroom, panting heavily as he reached out for the wall to try and stabilize himself. “Fuck.” He whispered, able to perfectly feel the two pair of eyes burning into his back. He bit at the inside of his cheek harshly as he turned on the bathroom light, kicking the door close behind him with his heel. 

He sat down on the edge of the tub and his eyes widened slightly, gasping softly in horror as he stared at his own reflection. “Fucking—” He reached up to his neck with both hands, fingers grazing gently over the bites. A shiver ran down his spine at the touch, the skin under his fingertips tingling immediately. Ocean eyes scanned over the rest of his body in a hurry, blushing madly to himself at the several bruises, hickeys, bites and scratches that decorated his skin. “Did I just come out of a rut or what?”

The water ghoul’s head shot to the door as he heard a knock, furrowing his eyebrows as it opened slowly. Dew peeked his head into the bathroom and sighed softly, before he went inside. “I figured you might be panicking. Came to check up on you.” He closed the door again and went to sit down besides Rain. 

“I’m fine.” Rain whispered and tried his best to cover his naked body, suddenly feeling overly exposed. 

Dew raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before a thousand times, Rainy.” He rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, staring at his profile with nothing but adoration in his eyes. “You regret it?”

“No!” The brunette rushed out quickly and shook his head. “That’s the problem.” He bit at his tongue and frowned. “I liked it too much.”

“Hey.” Dew cupped Rain’s face and forced the eye contact, resting his forehead gently against his. “Pretty sure we all did. Don’t stress.”

Silence. 

“Tell me you love me.” The water ghoul whispered softly, his heart starting to race. No matter how much he felt like his soul was leaving his body before, nothing could compare to the feeling of being close to Dew and Dew alone. “Please.” He whimpered, moving so he would sit on the other’s lap, thighs firm at each side of his hips. 

Dew quickly held onto the back of Rain’s thighs as he stood, picking him up. He was rather strong for someone his size and the water ghoul lived for it. “I love you.” He breathed and sat Rain on the bathroom counter, leaning up to kiss him deeply. “I love you. I love you.” He repeated.

“You don’t think I’m a slut?” 

Dew frowned deeply at that, pursing his lips together. “No. Never, love. You’re gorgeous and tender and so fucking sexy all the time.” He breathed, his tongue licking gently over Rain’s lower lip. The water ghoul gave a small suck at Dew’s tongue, teeth gently scraping over the metal barbell of his piercing.

Rain giggled softly, pulling him in closer as his legs hooked properly around his hips. “Take me to bed. I’m ready for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Named the work Sin, since all I could think about while writing it was how much I was sinning.


End file.
